Hands heal faster than Hearts
by LucyMoon1992
Summary: Usagi has discovered a terrible truth about Mamoru and Rei. Will she ever be able to trust them again? Will they gain back her friendship, love and trust?
1. Thunder Clap

_Heyyy guys, new story! I know I haven't finished 'In a moon minute,' but I really wanted to start this one, so I hope you like it!_

_Chapter One: Thunder Clap._

I ran. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. I didn't want to look back and see again what I had just seen. It would hurt. It would hurt way too much and I know my heart isn't strong enough for that kind of torture. Oh God, why me? Why her? Why him? They said it was over! They told me it was over! Why did they lie? How long has it been going on? In fact, did they actually ever stop seeing each other? Oh God, this is so messed up. I wish I hadn't seen that...then again, I don't think I could bear to live a life of lies. _Him _going behind my back with _her._ Oh God. Oh God. _Oh God._

Finally feeling like I would actually die if I ran anymore, I sank to the ground, oblivious to the fact that I was lying on a deserted street or to the fact that the rain was pouring down. I didn't care. I didn't.

Soon, rain wasn't the only watery substance running down my cheeks. I let the sobs escape my throat because I didn't need to pretend to anyone that I didn't care. Because, the fact was I did care. Not about the rain. Not about the weather whatsoever. I cared that my best friend and my boyfriend, who I have been technically dating for over 1000 years and who will soon be my husband and father to my daughter Rini, has been cheating on me. And isn't it ironic that I said 2 hours previous to my discovery of their sordid secret that Darien would never cheat on me?

I let a dry, sarcastic laugh escape my mouth but was almost immediately smothered by more sobs. Suddenly I felt a boiling rage inside of me. Why me? What have I ever done to deserve this kind of pain? I save the world every night! I help make the world a better place! Sure, I'm not that smart and I'm clumsy but I have a heart the size of the sun! I always help my friends when their down and despite her constant insults and jibs, I thought Rei truly cared about me. And Darien. Well what can I say? I thought he loved me. And love isn't something you take for granted. But he has. He has taken my love for granted.

I slammed my fists into the stony pavement and didn't care that my hands throbbed and started bleeding as the result. I did it again. And again. Again and again I pounded the pavement, letting my angry out. But it didn't stop the pain. It just grew and grew, stronger, more powerful and overtaking by the second. Threatening to consume me and let me suffer in agony. In overwhelming misery.

I continued hitting the pavement with my sailor scout strength, letting it have the bubbling anger that should have been so heavily bestowed on my boyfriend and dearest friend. Then it stopped. I realised that _I_ had stopped. Because _someone_ had stopped me. They were holding my arms, not wanting to take hold of my battered and bloodily hands. I looked up, dazed and bewildered. It was Lita, still in her Sailor Jupiter fuku. She bent down and carefully picked me up. I struggled feebly, but after seconds gave up, not really realising how tired I was. She held me in her arms and stood there for a moment, staring at me with a look of devastating worry and sadness.

'Serena? Can you hear me ok? I'm not too sure you realised but all your fingers are broken. And your hands are covered in blood. What happened to you?'

I could only barely make out what she was saying. Even though she face was inches from mine, I could only hear her slightly. I saw her frown and then felt her feet moving from under me. She was running quite fast.

'Serena? You gotta answer me! We have been looking everywhere for you. Everyone has. Oh God, we gotta get you to the hospital. Serena stay with me! Serena!' Lita yelled, right in my face.

I was almost sure that she was screaming but it sounded like a little whisper. She was telling me to stay awake but something was making me very tired. And my fingers were broken? What do you know? I must be stronger than I thought. I couldn't feel the pain. I couldn't feel anything. I was numb. I heard Lita 'shouting' my name again but this time the darkness overtook me. And then there was nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_There you go, first chapter up! I do hope you all realise that there is something wrong with Serena. She has gone into depression mode and so is a little unhinged! Oh please review! The more reviews, the sooner I upload the second chapter! Thanks! LucyMoon1992._


	2. Extended Slumber

_Hello homies! Here is the second chapter since everyone has been saying that they want me to update so here you go! As always enjoy!_

_Chapter Two: Extended Slumber._

I felt the morning sun on my face, glaring down at me, daring me to open my eyes. It was warm but for some reason, it made me uncomfortable. I slowly opened my eyes and adjusted to my surroundings quickly. I was in a small white room, on a bed, beside a window with the curtains pulled back. I looked down at my hands, which were in bandages and suddenly, my memories flooded back to me. I shot up, clasping my head, trying to shake those images out of my mind but they would not move. Trying to take my sanity from me, they slowly but painfully were crucifying me. I heard the door quickly open and barely noticed the two women in nurses' uniforms, trying to rest me back on the bed. I let them because I didn't want to seem like a mad woman; saying that they had probably already made their own evaluation of me from what they must have asked from Lita. Oh! Lita!

'Excuse me,' I said slowly, my voice raspy and dry, 'I was wondering if my friend is still here?'

The two nurses looked at one another and raised their eyebrows.

'Are you not even going to ask where you are Miss. Tsukino?' The one of the left said, with the brown, short hair.

I rolled my eyes. It was quite obvious where I was. I may be depressed but I'm not an idiot!

'I know I'm in hospital because I do remember vaguely my friend saying she was going to bring me here. I don't know why though, I only hurt my hands, there was no need to make me stay overnight!' I smiled politely, trying to keep my temper, 'Now, would you _please_ ask my friend to come in or if she is not here, when she comes back to tell her I would like to speak to her immediately?'

The nurses looked at each other again but this time with worried, anxious eyes. I sighed impatiently, waiting for an answer. This time the blonde haired nurse spoke.

'Uhhh, Miss. Tsukino, your friend, Miss. Kino, is here but we must tell you something before you are able to speak to her. Firstly, your hands are severely damaged; you have broken all your fingers. Moreover, you have managed, and we do not know how, to break one of your ribs.'

I stared blankly at the nurses before me. Ridiculous! My ribs are perfectly fine! I brought one of my bandaged hands up to my chest and poked myself.

'Ow! Holy crap!' I moaned in pain but also in puzzlement. How the hell did I manage to do that? The blonde nurse waited calmly, remaining silent as I gained composure, before continuing. Before she spoke though, I noticed she had become nervous, twiddling her thumbs, not looking at me directly. I frowned. Something was not right.

'Furthermore, Miss. Tsukino, you have not realised the full extent of your...uh...condition. The problematic dilemma is you believe that you have only been here one night. Have you not noticed that you have your own room? Whereas if you had only broken your fingers and a rib, you would be in a normal ward.' She breathed out slowly and then cautiously looked into my eyes. 'You see, Miss. Tsukino, Miss. Kino did not being you in yesterday. She brought you here four weeks ago.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Here you have it! I know it's short but I wanted to leave it on a cliff-hanger! Look, guys, I'll make you a deal. I get 15 reviews and I will update the day after I get them, ok? You don't want to be left hanging forever do you? Please, please review! Those reviews are like food to me. I need them to inspire me! Thanks for reading! LucyMoon1992._


	3. How do I breathe?

_Hey! This is Chapter 3! This chapter is from Darien's point of view! And kind of song based. Don't worry, we will get back to Serena but at this minute she is still in hospital, in her coma! Enjoy! I do not own Sailor Moon...oh curse them copyright laws!_

* * *

_Chapter Three: How do I breathe?_

I stood on my balcony, staring out at the beautiful city of Tokyo, shining brightly on the hot summer's evening. I sighed as I saw the rooftop of the hospital. How could I have been stupid? I didn't even feel _that_ way about Rei and she felt exactly same. But one night we were alone and one thing led to another...well from then now, we just didn't stop seeing each other. We both thought they could keep it from...her. I winced at the thought of my blonde-haired beauty. I can't even stand of think of her name. It hurts me. Beyond the point of excruciation.

Suddenly, my CD player in my apartment changed songs and I froze as I heard the song that started playing and how it fitted my life so perfectly. It felt as though even my CD player wanted me to suffer.

_How do I breathe  
How do I breathe mmm mmm...  
Feels so different being here  
I'm so used to being next to you  
Life for me is not the same  
There's no-one to talk to_

I slapped myself on the face. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Because of me, she was sitting in hospital, in a coma. I felt a tear escape my eyes but didn't wipe it away, I feel so guilty and so badly wanting to see my Serena. I can't bear it. I just can't! Of course, I did try to see her. Desperately tried. But none of them would let me into her room. Especially Lita. She has been waiting for Serena to wake up since she brought her to the hospital. But every time I went to go and visit her, Lita was there. And she would start screaming at me, saying it was my fault that Serena was in a coma and that I didn't deserve someone like Serena. I felt a dry, harsh laugh escape my throat as I thought of that comment. She didn't know how right she was. I completely and utterly did not deserve someone like Serena.

_Don't know why I let it go too far  
Starting over its so hard  
Seems like everywhere I try to go  
I keep thinking of you_

Over and over again, I see her face in my mind. I think I might be going insane. I hope so. It would be better than this never-ending torture. I suddenly remembered the incident a couple of days ago, I walked into the Crown Arcade and everyone stared at me like at I was criminal. I suppose they are right. But it was the fact my best friend, Andrew couldn't even look me in the eyes was what made me crack. I whirled around and saw the three of them sitting in a booth; Lita, Mina and Ami, giving me a stare that could have turned me to ice. Then I saw the other one, staring at the ground, refusing to meet my gaze. I marched over to them.

'How can you be so cold to me and still be friends with her?' I hissed, glaring at Rei. She shrunk further down in her seat.

'Because unlike you, you worthless toe-rag, she actually really, really cares for Serena and truly feels sorry for what she has done. And you, may I add, were the one who wanted to keep us all in the dark about your disgusting little affair,' Lita shot Rei a look of apology at her words and continued, 'Rei was going so mad with guilt, that she couldn't hide it anymore. She has never ever felt so bad about anything in her whole life and because of it her best friend is in a coma and she may never wake up.'

Lita then turned back to the group, who totally blanked me out and refused to look at me. I opened and closed my mouth a few times like a goldfish and then stormed out of the arcade without another word. Once again Lita was right. Maybe Rei wasn't totally innocent but I kind of lured her in. She has always has this kind of crush of me and I don't know why, but I felt that I needed a bit more than what Serena was giving me. For example, and I know it is no excuse at all, but she refused to, as she so embarrassingly put it 'Do the dirty with me', until we got married. Which is fair enough, so I don't know why I was so stupid!

_I just had a wakeup call  
Wishing that I never let you fall  
Baby your not to blame at all  
When I'm the one that pushed you away  
Baby if you knew I care  
You never would've went nowhere  
Girl I should have been right there_

I let my head fall against the railing and let my head play the scene over and over again when Rei confessed out affair. It was Serena face that made me break down. It went from surprise, to confusion, to disappoint, to realisation and then finally, heartbreak.

_How do I breathe  
Without you here by my side  
How will I see  
When Your love brought me to the light  
Where do I go  
When your hearts where I lay my head  
When you're not with me  
How do I breathe  
How do I breathe_

I should have never taken her love for granted. I was foolish and selfish and I didn't even realise I had everything I needed right in front of me. And I let it, in the fastest of moments, slip through my fingers.

_Girl I'm losing my mind  
Yes I made a mistake  
Thought that you would be mine  
Guess the joke was on me  
I miss you so bad I can't sleep  
I wish I knew where you could be_

As the song played on I recalled my sleepless nights and visions of Serena disappearing and never coming back to me and not only her but my only daughter Rini. What would happen to her? Oh God. This is so messed up!

_I just had a wakeup call  
Wishing that I never let you fall  
Baby your not to blame at all  
When I'm the one that pushed you away  
Baby if you knew I care  
You never would have went nowhere  
Girl I should have been right there_

I suddenly pushed myself on the railing. I look over the town and saw the Crown Arcade. I could see the detail of the city extremely well. Well, come on, being Tuxedo Mask, does have its advantages! I could see clearing four girls walking out of the Crown Arcade, the opposite way of the hospital. Mina, Ami, Rei and yes! LITA! Throwing myself into my apartment I grabbed a jacket and a pair of shoes. I listened to the last verse and sudden hope but also anxiousness.

_I can't get over you're no  
Baby I don't wanna let go  
Girl you need to come home  
Back to me  
Cause girl you made it hard to breathe  
When you're not with me_

Tell me  
How do I breathe  
Without you here by my side  
How will I see  
When Your love brought me to the light  
Where do I go  
When your hearts where I laid my head  
When you're not with me  
How do I breathe  
How do I breathe

On finally hearing the last beat of the song and ran from my apartment, slamming my door in the process.

* * *

_Well there you go! Next chapter should be up soon, IF I get some reviews! Tell me what you thought...Did you like that I switched to Darien PoV? Please tell! Thanks, LucyMoon1992. _


	4. UnBreak my Heart

_Heyyyyy! Thank you so much for the reviews! Here's Chapter Four; yet again involving a song but not so much. And, I am going back to Serena's PoV. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Four: Un-break my heart.

I yawned loudly as I flicked through the numerous channels on the small television beside my bed. I glanced at the clock; 9.15pm. Jeez! The girls said they were going to be here by 9.00pm! I only told them to go get a milkshake or something and then come back. I suppose I was being a bit unfair. I mean after everything they have done for me...Lita hasn't been home in 4 weeks! She stayed with me the whole time I was in my coma.

Oh yeah. The coma. The doctors were around the next day asking me what had happened.

_FLASKBACK_

'Now Serena, we know this is a stressful time for you as you have just received news that you have been in a coma. Notwithstanding, I believe it is crucial that you tell me and the nurses exactly what happened last month. That way we can figure what's wrong with you and get you out of hospital sooner and hopefully a lot healthier.'

The doctor smiled warmly at me but his smile faded as he saw the tears stream down my face. I snapped my eyes shut so that I wouldn't remember but the memory came flying back into my mind and I cried out in pain and sadness.

_FLASHBACK IN A FLASHBACK_

'Dusted, dusted, dusted!' I chanted happily, doing a little dance. Mina, Ami and Lita laughed at me while Darien rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. Rei remained silent. I stopped dancing and frowned at her. What was her problem? She had been like this for weeks now. Never showing up at the arcade, never coming to sleepovers, never inviting us to the temple. She was just by herself all the time. And what confused me more, was the fact she didn't even call me names or insult me about my grades or my fighting. I mean, yeah sure that's awesome, I love not having her scream at me 24/7 but, honestly, the 'New Rei' was starting to weird me out.

I heard a slow drawl enter my ears and knew straight away who was talking.

'Meatball Head, need I remind you, we helped defeat the youma! You just stand there looking pretty while we do all the work and then point you're wand at it and it's dusted.' He smirked at me, his eyes highly amused and sparkling.

I zoomed around and my eyes narrowed which made him smirk even more. I got a thrill doing this anyway. He loved arguing with me as much as I love arguing with him. I walked slowly up to him and grabbed his neck and yanked him down so that we were at eye level.

'I don't ever call me Meatball Head again Tuxie, got it?' I whispered, a flirty smile playing on my lips, 'Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean-'

I heard a voice blurt something out so quickly, I nearly didn't catch the meaning. But I heard it all right. I whirled around and faced Rei, who and standing alone, her eyes pinned to the ground. I felt my eyebrows furrow together.

'Sorry Rei, what did you say?' I tried to remain calm. Maybe I had misheard her. I glanced at Darien, who had frozen and was staring at Rei in complete and utter horror.

Rei raised her head and stared at me with sorrow-filled eyes.

'I said he's not your boyfriend. He hasn't properly been your boyfriend for a while, isn't that right _Darien?_' She said his name with such malice, that Darien flinched but it looked as though he wanted to say something but nothing would come out. I turned to Rei again.

'What are you talking about Rei? What do you mean he hasn't been my boyfriend properly for a while now? What's going on?' I heard my voice quaver. Something was not right.

'Shall I tell her Darien or should you?' She glared at him, waiting impatiently for some response. I looked to him, and I suddenly realised where this was going. No...It couldn't be...

Darien just kept staring at her, not able to speak.

'Ok then, guess it's going to have to be me. Serena?' I shifted my gaze in her direction, thinking I was ready for what was coming.

'Darien's been cheating on you. With me.'

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I sighed as I turned my attention to the television screen. Oh yey. I was on the music channels. Songs to make me depressed. As if I haven't enough of the wonderful feeling yet. I clicked again and I froze as a song came on that I loved but never knew how the words could ever be associated with me. Until now.

_Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Come back and bring back my smile  
Come and take these tears away  
I need your arms to hold me now  
The night are so unkind  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me_

I threw my head against my pillow and closed my eyes, letting the music seep into my head and bring me closer to the brink of tears.

_Un-break my heart  
Say you'll me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart_

My heart was definitely and completely broken. If only..._he_ could see that. But he doesn't even care does he?

_Take back that sad word good-bye  
Bring back the joy to my life  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
Come and kiss that pain away  
I can't forget the day you left  
Time is so unkind  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me_

Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart

I mean, he hasn't even tried to visit me. Stupid Serena! Why would he want to visit you? He doesn't...love you anymore...I suddenly felt the fat, salty tears run down my cheeks. It kind of felt like a relief. I hadn't cried in a couple of hours. I felt sadder but in a relieved way.

_Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Bring back the nights when I held you beside me_

Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry that tears  
I cried so many, many nights  
Un-break my

Un-break my heart  
Come back and say you love me  
Un-break my heart  
Sweet darlin'  
Without you I just can't go on  
Can't go on...

The song ended as a nurse came in the door. She smiled warmly at me.

'Uh, Miss Tsukino, there's a visitor here for you.' The blonde haired nurse, who's name I'd forgotten said kindly.

Oh yey! The girls are finally here. Oh wait, she said 'a visitor' meaning one person.

'Oh right. Mmm, who is it, if you don't mind me asking?'

'The gentleman says his name is Mr. Shields.'

* * *

_There you go! Thanks and please review! LucyMoon1992._


	5. Falling Hard

_Hey hey! So, it's nearly the start of a new school year so I'm going to update this now because it might be a while before Chapter 6 is up! Oh and it is my 18__th__ birthday next week so I will be out celebrating! Anyway, thanks for reviews guys, you have been awesome! Here's Chapter 5, enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Five: Falling Hard._

I bolted up-right to stare in horror at the nurse, because there was no possible way she had just said my boyfr- I mean _ex-_boyfriend's name. I shook my head a few times and plastered a fake smile on my face.

'I'm sorry; w-w-who did you say the visitor was?' I stammered, keeping my eyes fixed onto the nurse's face.

'The gentleman says his name is Darien Shields...your boyfriend?' She had a question in her voice as she looked outside, back to me and back outside again.

Oh my God! He was right outside my room? I looked frantically left and right for an escape. Why was I even still in the hospital? There wasn't anything wrong with me anymore...apart from the crying and the depression but still! You know, I heard they have tablets for those types of things!

I took a deep breath and looked again to the brown-haired nurse. She frowned, looking slightly worried.

'Miss Tsukino?' She asked, waiting for me to tell _Mr. Shields _where to go but I nodded my head shakily.

'It's ok, let him in.' I replied, sounding a lot more confident than I actually was.

She nodded slightly and then turned to the door, jerking her head in my direction as if to say go on in.

I filled my lungs with air, thinking I was ready for _him _but I couldn't be more wrong.

He walked in slowly, dressed in an pair of jeans and that hideous green jacket that he always wears but I love him for it anyway, carrying a bunch of red roses (wondering where he got those, I thought sarcastically) and at the same time, looking incredibly, undeniably and completely perfect. I gasped when I looked at his face, however, because the look of devastation and sadness in his eyes was almost unbearable. It was like _I _was the one who cheated on _him. _Maybe he really was suffering...

The nurse closed the door quietly and then there was total silence. I keep my eyes fixed to my hands which were placed in front of me and it was a couple more seconds before his delicious and soft, velvety voice which I had ached to hear for so long, drifted into my ears.

'Serena,' He said, his voice sounding raspy and dry, 'Look at me.'

I couldn't. I knew that the moment I would look up, would be the moment that I would completely lose it. So I refused to stare up to the man, that for some crazy and out-of-this-world reason, I still loved. I saw him, from the corner of my eye, throw the roses down beside my bed and then take a step closer to the bed.

'Serena,' He said again, saying my name as if I was a God-sent, 'I am so sorry. I know what I did to you was...unthinkable. Unforgivable. But I love you Serena. Only you. No one else. You _have _to believe that. I only and ever wanted you. I don't how I could have been so stupid! I have taken everything you have given me for granted. And for that I am truly and unreservedly sorry for what I have done to you. Anyway, that's all I wanted to say.'

I still didn't look at him but I was on the edge of jumping out of bed and grabbing him and telling him everything _was _forgiven and that all I wanted was him as well but...I just couldn't. I just stared at my hands, hoping he would leave before I did anything rash. He sighed and turned to leave but just before he did I felt him reach for my hand and, ever so slowly, like time itself had slowed down, he gently bought it to his lips.

I cracked.

I soared out of my bed and leaped upon him, wrapping my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck and my lips crashing down on his. It was like the world had stopped spinning because all I could think about was how long I had pained for this moment, how long I had waited until he would come to tell me how sorry he was and how much I had longed to be, once more, in his arms, with his soft lips on mine. At that moment I didn't care what he had done to me. The point was that the pain had dulled. The throbbing of the hole in my heart had sub-sided. The moment was completely perfect.

That, however, did not last long.

I felt myself being tugged away from Darien and I missed the warmth of his arms around me almost instantly. I looked around to see who had done such a horrid thing and what do you know? It was my so-called friend Rei and Mina! I shrugged them off me and looked to Darien who was being thrown out of the door by none other than Lita. Ami was just standing at the side, glaring at me in disgust.

'DARIEN!' I screamed, trying to run to him but Rei and Mina grabbed me and held me back. I faintly heard Lita say something to Darien as I feebly tried to reach him.

'Don't EVER thing of coming near her again, or I swear to God, Darien, I will kill you myself, understand?' Lita was screeching at him, while Doctors and nurses were all looking on, in either fear or interest. But before he could answer her back, she slammed the door in his face.

Gently, but forcefully, Mina put me back into bed and then they all came and stood on either side, glaring down at me with angry and almost exasperated faces.

'You and me, dear,' Lita said, eyebrows furrowing and lips straightening into a tight line, 'are going to have a little chat.'

_

* * *

__There you go! Please, please, please review! Thanks guys! LucyMoon1992._


	6. I'll Be Your Crying Shoulder

_Uhhh HELLO! It's been five months, really? Oh, don't give me that look, I'm sorry guys! But I was just looking at my other stuff and was like I really should update but it's not going to be gold cos its 03.20 in the morning here in Northern Ireland! Anywho as always; enjoy!_

_And yeah another song in this chapter; please try to listen to the music I set to my chapters! It would help your imagination!_

_Oh yeah and another thing, I don't own Sailor Moon or the song used in this chapter…..FML._

_Chapter Six: I'll be your crying shoulder._

_

* * *

_'Okay, okay, sheesh Lita! I get it; don't be such a pushover. Now, if you're finished, could you please _leave_? Didn't you just hear the nice doctor before you screamed at him to get out? I'm free! So I plan to get changed into the clothes you so nicely brought for me and meet you in the arcade in 20 minutes ok?'

I flung my legs over the bed, stood up and stretched. I had endured 10 minutes of Lita nagging me for letting Darien so much as even talk to me, let alone kiss me! I did want to point out that I could deal with this on my own but that argue fell short in my head when I remembered where I have been for the past four weeks. Oh yeah. Crazy town.

Lita sighed and walked towards me and placed her hands on my shoulders.

'I know you probably think that I'm trying to control your life or something but that's not it. I just don't want to see you get hurt again. Especially by him.'

I shrugged her arms off me, backing away from her, anger bubbling inside of me.

'Excuse me Lita but least we all forgot that it takes two to tango and I can't remember getting all depressed because he was sleeping with himself, yeah?'

I moved around Lita and walked over to Rei. I looked at her and suddenly without thinking about it for a second; I slapped her across the face. I heard everyone gasp but nobody moved. However, to my surprise, I didn't feel guilty about it at all, I felt glad I had hit her. Yeah, she had apologised but how could I really forgive her after just saying sorry? These types of things take a little more than any old 'sorry' to be put right again.

'If you ever do anything like this to me again, I swear to God Hino, I will kill you myself, understand?' I muttered coldly looking her straight in the eyes. She winced at the malice in my voice but nodded slowly bringing her eyes to the floor. Then abruptly, she fell to the ground and wrapped her arms around my legs. I looked around the room, bewildered.

'Princess, please forgive me! I know even saying sorry a thousand times won't make up for the pain I've caused you but it doesn't matter; I will do anything, anything for you. If you could please just find it in your heart to forgive me. I know I'm not worthy of your tru-'

I cut her off by kneeling down beside her. All the anger and hatred I had felt just a few seconds ago melted away and I couldn't help to smile at her.

'Rei-chan, don't worry. I forgive you. Please get up.' We both stood up and she flung her arms around me and I hugged her back, smiling. I then turned to the others and said,

'I have forgiven Rei and so I hope you can understand that I want to forgive Darien too. I love him…and love is not something that can be taken away easily. I know how you all feel at the minute about him but this our King we are talking about! And father to Rini. If you have any love for Small Lady, you will fully understand why I want him back.'

I stared at them and Mina was the first to talk.

'Serena, the bond between you and Darien is too strong to be broken by something even as harsh as this. As the Goddess of Love, I believe you _need_ to be with Darien.' She smiled warmly at me and I couldn't help but grin back.

Ami slowly walked towards me and just said simply,

'Do what your heart tells you Serena. You will know what to do by listening to it.'

I nodded my head and she smiled before turning away and back to her book. I stifled a giggle and turned to Lita. She looked up from the floor to me and shrugged and said quietly,

'If he hurts you…'

I interrupted her.

'He won't Lita'.

She smiled then and walked towards me, embracing me.

'Then we best get going so you can change. Meet at the arcade in 20 minutes yeah?'

I nodded enthusiastically and watched them leave one by one.

As soon as they left I quickly threw my nightdress off and found a pretty yellow dress in the bottom drawer of my bed-side table. I then hastily put on some pink sandals and then just as I was about to run out the door, I tripped over something and went flying into the wall.

'Owww….and my ribs were just about to start feeling better again…' I mumbled groggily turning around to glare at what I tripped over. I frowned as I saw a small tape with the words 'Play me' on it. I picked it up and put it into the cassette player on my table beside my bed. I gasped as I heard my boyfriend's voice float through my ears.

'Uh, hey, Serena. On the very high chance that I don't have the time to talk to you because I'll be thrown out the door by your very scary and strong friend Miss Kino, (I snorted at this. He had her pegged) I wrote you a song, and I hope you like it. This is one of my small and probably insignificant ways to say how completely and utterly sorry I am.'

He paused for a second and then I heard a guitar start to play and then swiftly followed by that, lyrics:

_The strands in your eyes_

_The colour them wonderful_

_Stop me_

_Then steal my breath_

_Emeralds from mountains_

_Thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

_Tell me _

_That we belong together_

_Dress it up_

_With the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated_

_I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows_

_Of heartache that hang from above_

_I'll be_

_Your crying shoulder_

_I'll be_

_Loves suicide_

_I'll be_

_Badder when I'm older_

_I'll be_

_The greatest fan of your life_

_And rain falls_

_Angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed_

_You're my survival_

_You're my living proof_

_My love is alive_

_Not dead_

_Tell me _

_That we belong together_

_Dress it up_

_With the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated_

_I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows_

_Of heartache that hang from above_

_I'll be_

_Your crying shoulder_

_I'll be_

_Loves suicide_

_I'll be_

_Badder when I'm older_

_I'll be_

_The greatest fan of your life_

_I dropped out_

_I burned up_

_I found my way back from the dead_

_I tuned in_

_And turned on_

_Remembering the things that you said_

_I'll be_

_Your crying shoulder_

_I'll be_

_Loves suicide_

_I'll be_

_Better when I'm older_

_I'll be_

_The greatest fan of your... _

_I'll be_

_Your crying shoulder_

_I'll be_

_Loves suicide_

_I'll be_

_Better when I'm older_

_I'll be_

_The greatest fan of life _

I smiled, wiping a stray tear away from my cheek and pressed the stop button, taking the tape out and putting it in my handbag. I had taken a few steps from the bed when my communicator when off. Oh course, I thought sarcastically, the minute I'm well again, I'm called to dust Nega-trash. I rolled my eyes and whipped the pink device out. Sailor Mercury face popped up in the right hand corner.

'Serena, you have to get here quick!'

There was a loud, piercing scream and Mercury whirled round to see what happened.

'Oh my God…Serena, please hurry!'

'What happened? Mercury, answer me!'

Sailor Mercury was still looking at whatever had been attacked.

'Jupiter put a piece of cloth around it; that will stop the bleeding.' Mercury screamed at what must have been Sailor Jupiter. She then turned to face me again. 'No time to explain, you have to get out of that hospital as fast as you can! We need you. GO!' The picture went fuzzy and I quickly put my communicator back in my sub-pocket.

What had happened? Who was hurt? Venus? Mars?

I shrugged off the feelings of dread and threw my right hand up in the air and exclaimed,

'MOON PRISM POWER!'

A bright light surrounded me and a second later, I was no longer ditzy Serena but the heroine of Tokyo, Sailor Moon.

Grabbing my bag, and casting one last look at the room encase I had forgotten anything, I opened her window of the second floor and taking a deep breath, tossed myself out of the window and out of sight.

_

* * *

_

There you go! Please review, might update more if I got more and more detailed about how YOU want the story to go! Thanks, LucyMoon1992.


	7. Scream

Hey guys! So yeah, I need to start updating sooner! Anyway, as always; enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon…grumbles unhappily. _

_Btw, this is really short but I wanted to get something in so please don't be angry, I'm going to make a huge chapter hopefully for some time next week, IF I get me some reviews!_

_Chapter Seven: Scream._

_

* * *

_I stopped before entering the small park and saw that there was no monster in sight, which meant they must have dusted it but the scouts were on the ground, huddled around someone. I shrugged off the horrible feeling of dread which was coursing through my body and sprinted towards them. Mercury, who had her back to me, turned and I got a glimpse of who was on the ground. It was Rei.

I ran to her and knelt down. There was a cloth, covered in blood on her stomach. She was barely conscious but she turned her face to me and gave me a small smile. I felt like I was going to die.

"Meatball Head," She whispered and I grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly, "I think it's me who's gotten clumsy. I was just thinking about how kind, forgiving and perfect you really are and that piece of Nega-trash came out of nowhere and got me with these pointy knife hands…" Her breath was becoming more and more ragged and, with tears streaming down my face, I put one finger to my lips to tell her to save her energy. I didn't trust myself to speak. I looked up and saw Venus and Jupiter sobbing silently. I turned to Amy.

"We can't just stand here and do nothing. We have to get her to a hospital!" My voice cracked and I added groggily, "We have to do something".

Amy shook her head sadly, "Sailor Moon, the hospital is too far and by the time the ambulance gets here…" She trailed off, not wanting to say what everyone else was thinking. Anger and disbelieve welled up inside of me. We had to do _something! _We couldn't let her just die! I was about to voice my protests when I heard Rei mumble something and I immediately faced her.

"Rei?" I questioned, my hand once more entwined with hers. She looked up at me, her watery eyes shining with an unquestionable emotion; Love. My heart swelled with pride.

"Serena, Princess, please don't be sad. I'm happy. I've got everything I need and want. Your forgiveness, your trust, your love. I'll always be there for you. Always. And whenever you are down, I'll be there, right there." She lifted one frail arm and pointed to my heart. Her eyes started to droop and I started to shake my head frantically.

"No, No, NO! Don't do this Rei! Please! Don't leave me! I-I-I command you not to die!" I screamed. I knew it was a stupid suggestion but I couldn't help it. At this she breathed out a shaky laugh.

"You always were stubborn Serena." She glanced at the others while bringing an arm up to lie on my shoulder, "Look after her, my friends. She's all we have."

Rei's arm went limp and fell to the ground.

The park was suddenly filled with the anguished screams from four young girls.

* * *

_OMG! Did not like writing that! Horrible! But, don't fear, it's not going to end badly, don't worry! Anyway guys PLEASE review; I want to know if you liked the angst and sadness! Thanks, LucyMoon1992._


	8. Bring her Back

_Oh, hi again…If anyone who has been reading this for like the past 8 months, I am so sorry! I get writer's block all the time and then shift my attention to something else! I will try to upload faster, honestly, but I have many Fanfics that I need to work on; starting with this one! So I was working until 03.00am last night so don't expect literary genius, ok guys? _

_Thank you for everyone who has reviewed, you've been awesome and you make my day with your reviews! Enjoy!_

_Chapter Eight- Bring her back._

* * *

The funeral was meaningless. What was the point? She was already dead so what was the reasoning behind saying a _final goodbye? _

I glanced around the large temple where the reception was being held and saw the girls talking to Rei's grandfather. He knew about us and who we were so he understood and was proud of his granddaughter. I wasn't though. I felt a growing seed of anger. Why? Why did she have to do that? Especially after everything that happened to us. She just up and leaves me. I felt like if I could, I would slap her in the face again for being so damn stupid.

'Serena?'

I snapped out of my daydream and looked up from where I was currently sitting and saw the girls looking at me, their expressions hard to read. Lita suddenly grabbed me and hauled me out the door. Once outside, I glowered at her.

'A simple 'Serena, please step outside with us' would suffice, Lita! What do you want?' I looked to them coldly and once after nodding to each other, Ami stepped closer to me.

'We're going to try to bring Rei back.'

I looked to each of them for a moment and then, despite everything, I laughed. It wasn't my usual laugh. This one was full of anger, despair, and scorn.

'_Bring Rei back_?' I snorted in derision, 'How exactly to you plan on doing that?' I asked spitefully, eyeing each of them.

'We're going to go back in time.' Mina answered and before I could say anything, Lita, again, grabbed me and dragged me around to the side of the temple, where no one currently was. Scowling at them and poised to articulate something, they cut me off by throwing their hands in the air and yelling,

'VENUS POWER!'

'MERCURY POWER!'

'JUPITER POWER!'

Moments later, standing before me where the Sailor Scouts of Tokyo. I rolled my eyes at them in disdain.

'Just how do you plan of going back in time?' I asked, patronizingly, arching my eyebrows at them.

'Easy. Sailor Pluto.' Ami replied, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. I frowned at them, instantly acting like Princess Serenity.

'I forbid you using time travel as a way to bring the dead back to life. Even if it is Rei. It is risky and extremely dangerous. Anyway if _Darien_ found out-'

Suddenly I was lifted up off the ground and I screamed.

'Meatball Head, shut up and transform. We're doing this whether you like it or not. Besides, this isn't your turf, it's _mine. _If you want to make decisions, go back to the Moon. Until the day of your coronation, you have basically no authority here.' Darien set me down on ground and I whirled around, glaring at him.

'You're in on this too?' I growled at him and then remembered what he had just said, 'And I do too have authority! The fact that I'm their leader and their Princess means, they have to obey me!' I felt my voice rise in indignation and felt my heart beating rapidly. _They weren't actually serious about this, were they? _Mina stepped forward and said quietly to me,

'As the leader of the Sailor Scouts, Serena, I would never usually go out of my way to disobey you. You're my Princess. I'm sworn to protect you. But, there was another who swore on her life to protect you too. And we want her back. We _need _her back. So we're going back in time. Whether you come or not is entirely up to you.'

I felt all their gazes on me and I knew in my heart that I wanted and needed Rei back. I raised my eyes to look at them all and with a sigh of defeat, I threw up right hand up into the air and exclaimed,

'MOON PRISM POWER!'

Moments later, standing in the place of normal, schoolgirl Serena, stood the heroine of Tokyo, Sailor Moon.

Flashing a quick smile at each of them, I announced confidently,

'Let's go get Rei back.'

* * *

_There you go! I know it's been like 6 months but I actually had no idea what to do with this story! Anyway, if possible, a review may to lovely? Ha-ha, thanks for reading! LucyMoon1992_


	9. That Fateful Day

_Hey….Yeah, you all thought this story was a goner but its back! I know, I know, six months on but hey! A new chapter but it's also the last chapter! _

_I would like to tell you some really awesome excuse like I was scuba diving in Auckland and I was then carried away by sheep but nah, my excuse is boring and feeble. University, university, university. IT IS THE BANE OF MY EXISTENCE. But I wanna become an actress; so I have to study how to be a good actress. Pure skill ain't enough, or so I have been taught XD_

_Anywho, thank you again and again for reviewing; you guys are golden- SailorMoonAddict, James Birdsong, life705, SarahMichelle1234, M and GinnyPotter0183. Thank you for enjoying this story as much as I have writing it!_

_Chapter Nine: That fateful day._

* * *

'Pluto, I demand that you let us cross. This is about one of our own.'

The purple-haired Senshi was having a bad day. First of all, the Queen had shown up unannounced and requested that she come for some tea and buns in the Royal Palace gardens for a while. Then her daughter had suddenly appeared and demanded that she play with her for a few hours.

And _now _the Queen's younger self, Serena or Sailor Moon was insisting that they (being her and the other Senshi; Darien had stayed behind) be allowed to enter the doors of time and go back to the past so that they can save Rei.

Setsuna knew that she would have to let them enter the doors of time, regardless of what her duty was. For one, she had to obey an order given to her by her leader and for another, she knew that Sailor Mars was alive and well in the 30th Century so they must have saved her back in the present.

She sighed and looked uneasily at me before simply stepping aside to let us travel to the past.

'Thank-you Setsuna. You won't regret this.' I smiled warmly at her as she opened the door.

Just as we were about to be warped back into time, she called out, 'I hope so.'

* * *

With a massive thud we all landed on the soft, dewy, twilight grass of Jubann's Rose Park. The place was deserted and all was eerily quiet.

We quickly arose and Venus checked her watch. She frowned.

'It's 7.20pm. The fight should have already begu-'

Suddenly an ear-splitting scream burst through the trees and I felt a chill run down the back of my spine.

'And there we go.' Jupiter muttered, raising an eyebrow and then taking off in the direction of the scream, the rest of us following closely behind. We stopped as we approached the scene before us.

There they were, all fighting the monster, a disgusting yellow blob thing with spikes coming out of it and yellow acid spurting from what must have been its hands.

'The yellow stuff coming out of the hands is sulphuric acid, guys! Don't let her get you, it might hurt a little.' Sailor Mercury cried, snapping her computer shut and whirling around at the same time.

'MERCURY ICE BUBBLES BLAST!'

The ice bubbles froze a spurt of acid that was millimetres from Jupiter's face and she gulped.

'Thanks Mercury! Let me give this a go! JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!'

Suddenly Venus (the one behind the bushes) came to life.

'This is when it happened! Jupiter shocked it and it released one of its spikes and it flew right into Mars.'

I acted on impulse. Jumping up from my crouching position and ignoring the pleas from the Senshi, I flung myself over the bush and headed straight for Rei, whose face was furrowed with concentration.

Then it was like the whole next few seconds went in slow motion.

I watched as the spike was released from the blob and one was heading in Sailor Mars' direction.

I watched as she gasped as she saw it coming for her but knew there was no way she could move in time.

I watched as it soared past her because _I _had went flying into her instead, knocking her to the ground.

'Sailor Moon! Thank God, that was close!' Venus called and turning on the monster she snarled, 'You nearly killed one of my friends, prepare to be dusted. VENUS LOVE CHAIN AND CIRCLE!'

The chain wrapped itself around the blob and tightened and then suddenly exploded into dust, scattering all over the park.

'Serena?'

I looked down and saw Rei looking at me, wide-eyed.

'You ok?' I asked and the reply was simply; she flung her arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

'You saved my life.' She whispered. I smiled.

'What are friends for?'

The other scouts helped me and Rei up and we stood there for a few moments, grinning like idiots.

Until the other me showed up of course.

'Um, who the _hell _is that?'

We all looked around to see, me, gasping for breath and glaring in my direction. The Senshi looked from me to the past me to me again. Venus opened her mouth.

'What the fu-'

Suddenly the present time Senshi, burst through the trees and grabbed me.

'Sorry guys, gotta go!' Jupiter called to them and we quickly joined hands and I closed my eyes.

I suddenly felt weightless and opened my eyes slowly and found myself face to face with Sailor Pluto.

'I trust everything went according to plan, yes your majesty?'

I waved my hand dismissively at her and stuck my tongue out.

'Please, no formalities, you know I don't like it.'

'I was only asking; I watched what happened. Nice running jump there Princess. Haven't seen you jump like that since one of your parties at the palace and there was only one doughnut left and both you and the King wanted it. It was hilarious.' She laughed loudly and the other giggled.

'Whoa Serena, you're even a glutton as Queen of the Earth!' Venus chortled and I scowled.

'Yeah, that's right, keep laughing. You won't be next century when I rule the world.' I pouted and Setsuna ruffled my hair affectionately and I couldn't help by smile. She gestured to another door to our left.

'That door will bring you back to the present. Good luck Princess. Hope you see you sometime soon!'

'Thanks Setsuna!' We called out as we walked back into the present.

* * *

Again we all landed with a loud thud but it was harder and more painful because we landed on the rocky ground of the temple.

Grumbling, I stood up and dusted myself off but froze when I heard a small cough.

A choking noise came from my throat. My knees weakened. I suddenly wanted, needed to grope for Ami or Mina or Lita's arm, her shoulder, her wrist, something, anything, to lean on. But I didn't. I didn't dare. I didn't dare move a muscle. I didn't dare breathe, or blink even for fear that she was just a mirage shimmering in the distance, a brittle illusion caused by the moonlight that would vanish at the slightest movement. I stood perfectly still and looked at her until my lungs screamed for air and my eyes commanded me to blink.

And, somehow, miraculously, after I took a breath, closed and opened my eyes, she was still standing there.

Rei was still standing there.

I allowed myself to take a step toward her.

Then another.

And another.

And then I was running.

I crashed into her with overwhelming force and I could hear her crying and I didn't even know I was until she pulled back from me and dabbed at my eyes with her hands. She was wearing her normal temple clothes and looking simply perfect.

'Rei.' I wheezed and broke into a massive smile and it seemed infectious because everyone was suddenly around us, grinning like madwomen. Rei grabbed my hands and squeezed them tightly. And to my surprise it didn't hurt. I looked down and gasped in amazement as the cuts on them closed before my very own eyes.

Finally. Everything was back to normal again.

With my best friend back and safe from harm and my boyfriend's arms around my shoulders, I finally felt at peace.

Both my _hands_ and, but more importantly, my _heart _were successfully healed.

* * *

_Awwww. Fluffy ending! Hope you enjoyed this story and tell me if you can think of any ideas for a sequel or what you thought of the story or just anything! Just please __**REVIEW! **__Thanks for being here until the end! Cheers, LucyMoon1992 x _


End file.
